


Sweet Vittorio

by Chestnutcream



Category: Chicago (2002), sweet charity - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 意大利籍演员Vittorio Vitale的美貌夫人涉嫌谋杀情人锒铛入狱。Vittorio Vitale请来了Billy Flynn为她打官司。没想到中了Billy的计。为求自保可能只能py交易了【？





	Sweet Vittorio

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘新年神秘礼物季第十季  
> 写给raye的礼物
> 
> 北极圈拉郎  
> 许愿的时候她说不知道这是个什么玩意儿  
> 写完的我也有点搞不清这是个啥玩意儿hhhhh  
> 对法庭太不了解了，就完全是瞎xx写得  
> 凑活看吧
> 
> 感谢某只  
> 新朋友也很可爱

芝加哥今天又出了大新闻。  
意大利籍演员Vittorio Vitale的美貌夫人涉嫌谋杀情人锒铛入狱。  
小报满天飞。  
“为什么？”  
“听说那位女性远远美过任何一位广告女郎”  
“怎么会？”  
“一定是他先不忠”  
“柔弱妻子不知私下里耐了多少寂寞”  
“那些名流和他们该死的花花肠子”  
“哦天呐，这太悲伤了，她是那么可怜又无助”  
人们在街角巷头窃窃私语。  
照片上的Ursula就像人偶一般精致。  
她跪坐在地，丝绸般的金色长发散落，吊带蕾丝裙只勉强盖住一部分大腿，胸部往下被血染成暗红。银晃晃的手铐挂在腕上，手捂着脸，指缝透出泪眼朦胧。  
“是无垢天使还是嗜血魔鬼？”  
报纸标题占了版面四分之一。  
外界的猜测和闲言碎语从未停歇，事实上这起案件来的简单粗暴，任何一个智商正常的地方检察官都不会怀疑实际上另有凶手。  
前一日Ursula去片场找Vittorio，正撞上他和对手戏女演员在谈笑。一气之下，Ursula摔了买的慰问品，打车回家。她有一整个孤单的夜晚供她胡思乱想，嫉妒很快就烧穿了她的肝肠。你不仁我不义，她拿起电话叫来了片场相识，几次出言撩拨的男记者。几杯酒汇进血里，两人翻云覆雨。事后仍沉浸在余韵中的Ursula慵懒地躺在皱巴巴的床单上，却不经意瞥见那记者正在收拾什么小型器械。  
“你做了什么！”  
“没什么，你明天早上就能在报纸上看到了”  
记者也不隐瞒，满不在乎地继续收集偷拍装置。Ursula又气又慌，伸手拉他，却被甩到床上。在记者即将出房门的瞬间，Ursula扑过去抽了收藏的小刀，拽过他就捅进了那位的腹部。  
管家Manfred被重物坠地的声音吵醒，走到二楼的时候，大量的血正从主卧室门缝涌出，很快浸没他的鞋底。他吓坏了，赶紧撞开门一看，他家女主人正双手攥着小刀低头哭泣，一个陌生男人倒在血泊之中，胸腹的创口像涌泉一样往外喷血。  
他拖着发软的双腿报了警。  
十分钟后，警察、检察官、大批记者赶到。  
三十分钟后，他的主人推开人群挤了进来，抱着地上的妻子摇晃，问她到底发生了什么。没有得到任何回应。  
一小时后，警方开车把人带走，留下Vittorio一人在原地发愣。  
一天后，Vittorio辗转要到了Billy Flynn的联系方式，那个传说中替女性客户打官司从未败诉过的优秀律师。  
  
“您想喝点什么？”  
Vittorio伸手想接过Billy的帽子围巾，对方摆了摆手，搭在臂上，看着屋里的装饰啧啧称奇。其实这房子他已经很久没来住了，四处都落了灰，招待客人总有些失礼，可是特殊时期他也不顾上许多。  
Vittorio到门边唤来Manfred，小声示意他拿出家里最好的酒，再上些冷盘。这时Billy又被墙上的巨型日式半裸女性画像吸引了目光，Vittorio心里急得要冒火，也不敢多说些什么，只能轻手轻脚地站到他身后，一言不发。  
“您不用这么紧张，Vitale先生。”Billy回头看着他微笑，“相信我需要的东西，您一定给得起。这间房子的装饰说明您有很好的品味，而我，欣赏有品味的男士。”  
Vittorio牵动面部肌肉露出一个相当不好看的笑，一撇小胡子跟着上扬。  
Billy以拳挡唇，假咳一声掩去笑容。  
“我们来说说您夫人的事情吧”  
“她是无辜的！Flynn先生！我不知道这其中出了什么差错！但是，但是，Ursula她是那么善良！她不可能杀人的！”  
“冷静一点，Vitale先生。啊，这么叫还是太生分了，你不介意我叫你Vittorio吧？”  
Vittorio摇头。  
“您知道，为什么这么多年，我从未输过任何一个案子吗？”  
Vittorio继续摇头。  
“因为我关注的不是她们是否无辜，Vittorio。我的客户一定都是无辜的。”Billy瞥了一眼进屋倒酒的Manfred，噤声，直到他出门才又开口，“事实是，您夫人被目睹拿着凶器，浑身是血，站在尸体旁。这很棘手。”  
“那怎么办？！”  
Vittorio噌地站了起来。  
Billy笑着绕到后方，手覆上他的肩，略微用力给他按回绒面沙发上。  
“所以我们需要另辟蹊径，慌乱先生。给评审团讲个故事吧，他们最喜欢故事了。幸运的是，您夫人的外貌非常有说服力。毕竟，谁能相信‘天使’会一刀捅穿了另一个人的腹主动脉呢？”  
再次把要站起的Vittorio按回，Billy弯了身子，在他耳旁恶魔低语。  
“您觉得这个故事怎么样？一个小报记者私闯民宅，想要获得关于您的一手情报。不巧这时您正在外彻夜拍摄，家中仅有您年轻美貌的夫人还有早已熟睡的管家。这时记者见色起意，意图不轨，您的夫人惊醒后拼死抵抗，试图逃脱失败，慌乱中抓起旁边的小刀想吓退对方，没想到却失手刺死了那个色魔。”  
Vittorio肤色偏黑，这时耳根却透着红，红色晕染到脸上，他赶忙捂了往旁边躲闪。  
罪魁祸首不在意地笑了笑，端了酒杯在沙发后踱步。  
“您夫人那边我会去找她谈，如果有需要，我会再联系您”  
“所以报酬方面？”Vittorio仍是一副不太安心的样子。  
“我想5000美元会是个非常不错的开始”  
他用酒杯碰了对方手里的那支。  
  
Billy Flynn名不虚传。  
不到一周，好消息接踵而至。  
Ursula的审判因为她在狱中日渐虚弱的身体而提前安排上日程。  
新闻报道一面倒，整版整版的纸张上用油墨印了这个可怜又勇敢的女子是如何用一柄小刀抵抗凶徒的施暴。  
芝加哥每一个人都在为Ursula的“遭遇”揪心。成袋的信寄进监狱，鼓励她、安慰她、告诉她一定要坚强，正义终会到来。连狱中妈妈都私下多给了她一床棉被。更有甚者，一些自发群体走上街头，抗议执法部门滥用权利。  
只是Billy不让Vittorio去狱里探视。  
“恐怕会节外生枝”  
这并不是一个有说服力的理由，但Billy这些天的出色表现让他选择无条件听信。  
他是Billy Flynn，有Billy Flynn在。  
每天晚上Vittorio得至少默念个三五遍才能睡着。  
  
半个月一晃而过。  
审判日当天，Vittorio早早就到了，可站在法庭门口怎么也迈不开腿。  
过了一阵，一群记者跟随着警车也到了，Ursula和Billy被闪光灯和记事本团团围住，密不透风。他呆愣地看着他们向法庭内移动，Ursula看见他了，但在对视之前又迅速地移开了目光。Billy也看见他了，隔着人群展开一个志在必得的笑。  
他的双脚这才解了冻。  
庭上仿佛Billy导演的大型马戏。  
“你是否承认你用这把刀杀了Andrew Jones？”检察官拿着凶器放在她面前的桌上。  
Ursula只看了一眼就脸色惨白，开始抹泪。  
“………………….是，是的。可是是他，他想对我……………..我不得已…………我也不想………..”  
“反对”等她抽噎着说到这里，Billy才拍桌而起，“提问具有诱导性”  
“反对有效”  
检察官白了一眼，换了提问方向。  
“………….你是否承认你和Andrew Jones是情人关系？”  
“不………..这绝不是事实，我深爱着我的先生”  
说着，她带着泪水回头看向Vittorio坐的地方。  
陪审团有心软的已经无法自抑地发出“噢………”的声音。  
“反对，辩方没有证据，大家也听到了，这是对可怜的Vitale夫人的诬蔑”  
“反对有效”  
“我还没提出证据，法官大人？？？”  
他拿出当晚的电话通讯记录。  
“您看，这上写明了，当晚1:23分，从Vitale先生家拨出了打给Andrew Jones的电话，通话共计8分35秒。”  
法官接过，推了推眼镜。  
“Harris检察官”Billy不慌不忙地走到他面前，“我可否请教您一个问题？”  
“我记得24日晚上，对，也就是前天晚上，我曾因为一点案情的突发状况，半夜给您打了个电话，我想，大概是得有个20分钟左右吧？您还记得吗？”  
检察官梗着脖子不说话。  
“所以，我想以您的逻辑，我们现在应该是情人了对吗？”  
Billy揽上他的胳膊，顺带附赠了媚眼和飞吻。  
哄堂大笑。  
“证据驳回”  
检察官抹了把脸，径直走向Ursula。  
“这里我想请问Vitale夫人，您主张是在试图逃跑时，被逼无奈才拿刀抵抗，误伤致死是吧？”  
“……..是，是的……..”  
“那请问您，死者的尸体是向门外倒的，您有一整个房间可以躲避，为什么选择刺死他？”  
“这…………我……….”  
“反对，这里有点小细节在审讯的时候忘了跟检察官提，是我的失误”Billy慢悠悠地举起手，“当时Vitale夫人慌了神，死者倒在她身上，她慌乱中想找东西帮他止血，因此转了一圈才放下他。”  
“这种一听就是编出来的话有人会信吗？？？”  
“你可以回头看看？”  
从法官到书记官到陪审团，无一不是在为这个可怜女性的善心感慨。  
“反对有效”  
检察官气结，半天没说出话来。  
“…………….请容我，提交一位证人”他咬着后槽牙一字一顿。  
Billy十指交叉撑在桌子上，目光闪烁。  
他之前并没有听说过这个证人的存在。  
一位眼睛哭到红肿的年轻女孩走上证人台。  
“请说出你的姓名和身份”  
“我……..我叫Megan Baker，我是……..死者的同事”  
“进一步说，是室友和暗恋者，法官大人”  
法官示意她继续。  
“当天晚上，我被电话声吵醒，接着就看Andrew收拾东西要往外走”女孩哇得一声落了泪，“我追上去问他大晚上要去做什么，他十分得意地跟我说明天要有大新闻了，你等着看吧。我不放心，说要跟他一起。他不肯。我反复问，他才说他要去找Vitale夫人………….”  
“要是，要是我当时坚决一点拦住他，或者跟他去，就不会出事了……….都是那边那个女人的错！就是她害死Andrew的！”  
法庭里一片哗然，女孩往前扑着想抓Ursula，被法警死死拦住。  
这时哐当一声。  
脸色唇色都惨白的Ursula倒在了座位上。  
Billy一脸肃穆。  
“法官大人，Vitale夫人身体不适需要就医，请求休庭30分钟。”  
“休庭”法官一槌定音。  
  
在休息室，Ursula躺在临时用座椅拼成的床上，盖着薄毯，睫毛颤颤。  
Billy坐得很近，不时帮她掖一掖毯子，擦一擦冷汗，递过一杯热水喂她喝下。  
不时有混进来的记者在窗口探头探脑，又被法警带走。  
楼道里很快寂静无声。  
“Vitale夫人，您不需要回话，听我说就好”Billy低声说道。  
“现在您的处境很危险，那个证人的存在对您非常不利”  
“如果您想无罪获释，现在就只有一条路可走了”  
“但需要您下定决心”  
“如果您同意的话，呆会庭上您就………………………….”  
  
再开庭，Ursula更加虚弱无依，半靠在Billy身上。  
刚才的审判动摇了很多人的心，现在庭上一半以上的人都在思考，是否这脆弱表象下隐藏着一颗恶毒内心。  
Billy一脸沉痛。  
“刚才大家也目睹了，我的委托人当庭晕倒，最近发生的一切对于一个柔弱女子都过于沉重了。就在休庭的时候，她才流着泪对我道出案件的真相。那时我才意识到，这是一位多么伟大的妻子，不，多么伟大的女性。因而我认为我不能沉默，我要当庭把真相说出来，还她一个清白”  
所有人都蒙了。  
“事实上，凶手并不是Vitale夫人！”  
“而是Vittorio Vitale本人！”  
“她是为了维护自己的丈夫，而替他顶罪的！”  
整个法庭都站起来了。  
记者们转向Vittorio疯狂拍照，法警一个箭步就冲上去控制住了他。  
“不是我！我没有做！我是无辜的！”  
Vittorio满脸震惊，哀嚎着就被拖出庭外。  
而Billy，在所有人的关注都在Vittorio身上时，不着痕迹地笑了。  
  
三天后在男子监狱。  
Vittorio精神几近崩溃，头发乱糟糟，衣服皱巴巴地黏在身上。  
看到Billy的瞬间，Vittorio眼前一亮，扑过去隔着栏杆扯住他的衣服。  
“你知道我没做！”  
Billy的目光高傲又冷漠，扫了他一眼，往前走。  
“拜托！我求求你！救救我！”  
继续往前走。  
“我什么都可以给你！”  
听到这句话，Billy单脚点地转过身体，在他面前站定。  
伸手勾了他的下巴，凑得极近。  
Vittorio僵在原地。  
“Victor，Victor，Victor”他笑，“Maybe we could make a deal.”


End file.
